Mario Kart 10 (Nintendo Switch)
Mario Kart 10 will be released for the Nintendo Switch in June of 2020, being the first Mario Kart game to be the second release on the same console. A sequel to Mario Kart 8 (Wii U, released in 2014) and a revised edition: Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (Nintendo Switch, 2017), the game will feature returning characters from previous Mario Kart games that were unable to make it in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, new characters and characters from other video games, and nitro and retro tracks. Also new to the game is unlockable battles and battle modes as well as three new battle modes and a Challenge Mode that has never been seen before. Finally, Mario Kart 10 will include more tracks than those of the games before it, and more characters than ever before. From Super Mario Kart to the time of Mario Kart: Double Dash!, only sixteen tracks were available to race on, but Mario Kart DS was the first game to feature thirty-two tracks: both nitro (new) and retro (returning) tracks. With the release of Mario Kart 8, DLC became available, offering sixteen extra races in addition to the original thirty-two tracks. Now, we will see the release of the greatest Mario Kart game yet: Mario Kart 10! Playable Characters Mario Luigi Princess Peach Princess Daisy Yoshi Toad Bowser Donkey Kong Wario Koopa Troopa Waluigi Diddy Kong Birdo Baby Mario Baby Luigi Link Villager Isabelle Koopa Paratroopa* Toadette* Dry Bones* King Boo* Petey Piranha* R.O.B.* Pac Man* Blinky* Shy Guy* Baby Peach* Rosalina* Funky Kong* Metal Mario* Lakitu* Wiggler* Don Chan* Larry* Ludwig* Morton* Lemmy* Inkling Boy* Inkling Girl* Gold Mario* *Unlockable Character New Characters Sonic Tails Knuckles Amy Shadow Silver Dr. Eggman Hazel (Blond-haired girl wearing glasses) Vyse (from the Skies of Arcadia) B.D. Joe (from Crazy Taxi) Axel (from Crazy Taxi) Ryu Hazuki (from Shenmue) Ryu (from Street Fighter) Sky Tiger (Girl with a striped face, wearing armor, and carrying a shield that can be used to deflect weapons during races)* Kirby* Rayman* Zelda* Ganon* Bob-omb* Hammer Bro* Kamek* Scorpian (Half man, half crocodile, and has a black mustache and black hair)* Rainbow (Could be considered a boy or a girl, white face, and the skin changes color every lap)* Samus (from Metroid)* Fox McCloud (from Star Fox)* Captain Falcon* Ice Climbers (as a duo)* Ness (from Earthbound)* Pikachu (from Pokemon)* Shulk (from Xenoblade Chronicles X)* Mastermind (Unable to tell gender, wears a black cloak and hood, has a money sack slung over shoulder, and carries a rifle across his back)* Amigo (from Samba de Amigo)* Beat (from Jet Set Radio)* Nights (from Nights into Dreams)* Mr. Monopoly* *Unlockable character Tracks Mushroom Cup: # Mario Raceway # Jungle Ruins # Toad's Town # Dark Fortress Flower Cup: # Mario Circuit # Snow Castle # Mushroom Maze # Daisy Falls Star Cup: # Paintball Labrynith # Thrill Coaster # Bowser Jr.'s Fort # Endless Desert Special Cup # Retro Land (based on Super Mario Bros.) # Koopa Troopa Mountain # Bowser's Castle # Rainbow Road Banana Cup: # GCN Mushroom Bridge # GBA Sunset Wilds # SNES Mario Circuit 3 # DS Waluigi Pinball Shell Cup # N64 Wario Stadium # DS Airship Fortress # Wii Toad's Factory # Wii U Twisted Mansion Leaf Cup # 3DS Piranha Plant Slide # Wii U Mount Wario # GCN Daisy Cruiser # GBA Boo Lake Lightning Cup # SNES Ghost Valley 3 # DS Tick Tock Clock # GCN Bowser's Castle # 3DS Rainbow Road Retro Cup # Monkey Madness (from Super Monkey Ball) # Wii Coconut Mall # Wii U Big Blue (1 lap) # Mario City Horror Cup # Spooky Mansion # Lava Flow Volcano (1 lap) # Captain Falcon's Challenge (1 lap) # N64 Banshee Boardwalk Stadium Cup # Excitebike Hills # GCN Waluigi Stadium # SNES Bowser Castle 3 # Warp Arena Triforce Cup # GCN Yoshi Circuit # Super Blooper Strikes (based on Super Mario Sunshine) # 3DS Bowser's Castle # Wii Rainbow Road Note that at the start of the game, only the Mushroom Cup is unlocked, and you must complete various challenges to unlock more Grand Prix cups. Keys Extra tracks are available through keys. Each course contains at least one key, and they are hidden in unexpected places, such as shortcuts, ramps, offroad sections, or out-of-bounds places when you fall off the course. If you collect a key on an already unlocked track, you will unlock a new, hidden race, which can be played in versus or time trial. Extra battle stadiums are also available, as well as new wheels, karts, characters, gliders, and new modes. All of these can be unlocked by grabbing a hard-to-reach key on a track. You will not know what you will unlock when you get a key, that part is a surprise! Catching all of the keys will win you something special, the greatest achievement in the entire game! Battle Stadiums New battle stadiums are available in Mario Kart 10. As for retro stadiums, at least one from each game is featured. Hideaway Cave Mario City/Toad's Town (combined into one battle arena) Toad's Ship Lunar Runway Wetland Woods Bowser's Fort* Rainbow Arena* SNES Battle Course 2 N64 Double Deck* GBA Battle Course 4 GCN Luigi's Mansion* GCN Tilt-a-Kart* GCN Pipe Plaza DS Twilight House DS Palm Shore Wii Funky Stadium 3DS Wuhu Town 3DS Sherbert Rink GCN Baby Park (Race track)* DS Figure 8 Circuit (Race Track) Nintendo Switch Battle Stadium* Nintendo Switch Urchin Underpass* Nintendo Switch Dragon Palace *Unlockable battle stages through keys Other Tracks Other tracks and races are available but the surprise is for you to find out yourself. There will be no DLC content for the game but there is already enough tracks for you to play on! The next game, Mario Kart Fury, will be released for the Nintendo X in 2024. Thanks for all your help, suggestions, and time reading this, and have fun waiting for Mario Kart 10! Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games